


Jet Black Honey

by nursemchurt



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Dom/sub, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: Hisashi Imai is invited to the audience of Atsushi Sakurai's 'Explosion' solo tour, but it's the backstage show that really gets him going.





	Jet Black Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is actually a bit of a difficult one to post here. I tried my best to tag without spoiling the story however please keep in mind that this is VERY EXPLICIT and was called an emotional rollercoaster by one of my betas.
> 
> Timeline notes: As the title and summary suggest this takes place in 2004 when Buck-Tick went on a break and Imai and Sakurai went to do their own individual projects.  
> Interviews for this period are AMAZING and unfortunately my mind weaved one hell of a story around it that I hope you enjoy!

Imai lowered the paper medical mask covering his face as he handed his ticket over to the theatre usher and promptly readjusted it as he continued into the venue. As he headed to his seat in the upper balcony he realized that it was in a small section to the side temporarily partitioned off by a curtain. Pulling the mask off, he grinned at the attempt at a VIP experience and settled into a center front chair.

This past year had been nothing but surprises to Imai. His friend Kiyoshi had insisted that they finally do something about all their drunken talks of playing together, and with Buck-Tick on a break for Sakurai's health Imai no longer had work as an excuse to brush it off. And while he would never have any interest in ever pursuing Lucy full time, writing songs knowing that they were intended for him to sing himself instead of Sakurai was an experience all to itself. He picked themes and lines that would never suit the brooding goth and a few personal ones he'd never dare let Sakurai voice for himself.

Honestly, after the mess of the Mona Lisa Overdrive tours, and the embarrassment of fans  _ walking out _  during the one song that Imai had ever sung entirely on his own in Buck-Tick, Imai found being a main vocalist during his short stint in Lucy an overall positive experience. That is, except for one little thing…

The dimming of the house lights and the rise of applause and cheers throughout the venue broke Imai from his thoughts and he looked down to see the curtains rise.

 

Sakurai.

 

He watched as the man poured himself a drink from a table on stage lined with various bottles and drank it down before procuring a cigarette and lighting it.

“I can't believe it, he was supposed to  _ quit _  smoking!” Imai scoffed to no one in particular, wishing they had given him front rows now so he could make sure Sakurai could see his unimpressed face. He still wasn't entirely sure why he came tonight. He had made sure that a ticket to every venue he played with Lucy was left at the will-call in Sakurai's name, and every night the ticket had been unclaimed.

Sakurai’s… tantrum at being the last to know about Lucy had been the only low point of it all. At one point on tour, Kiyoshi had snatched away his cell phone, tired of hearing it go off with frequent calls and messages, nearly all of which were from Sakurai. Imai still couldn't put a finger on what about Kiyoshi set Sakurai off the way it did, remembering how some years back the possessive singer had taken the fax number meant for Imai and used it to send Kiyoshi all kinds of crude obscene drawings at weird times of night.

Imai shrugged as he settled in to the plush seat. For better or worse, he would always be hopelessly devoted to his temperamental muse, but he was also curious at what he had created with the odd mix of musicians he'd called on for this project.

As the show progressed, Imai found himself stunned by Sakurai. The way he moved, the emotion in his vocals, the atmosphere of it all. He was never truly angry at Sakurai's behavior towards him this year, but that wasn't why Imai resolved to make his way backstage at the end. He needed to praise his singer, and to apologize for never giving him the space he needed to do  _ this _  with him. As Sakurai began to sing a well-known song that was from the perspective of a woman Imai felt ashamed that he'd never considered that dimension of him when writing his own songs for the man.

Finally, after an encore rendition of David Bowie's Space Oddity that brought Imai to even more reverence for his singer, he steeled himself as he allowed the packed house to depart before he headed down and into the backstage in search of Sakurai's dressing room.

Making his way down the corridors, Imai stopped as he approached the door marked with Sakurai's name. Imai silently cursed the knot of anxiety in his gut, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open as he turned the handle.

“Ah, Maimai. How did you enjoy the show?”

On a couch against the wall was Atsushi Sakurai, draped languidly across the shoulders of the curly haired guitarist Imai remembered being introduced on stage as Taiji. The rest of Sakurai's body was resting across two more men on the couch, one of whom he didn't recognize.

“I did,” Imai said with a drawl as he approached a chair facing the couch to sit on, “But apparently the  _ real one _  is just starting huh? Maki,” he paused, eyeing the man who had Sakurai's feet wrigling over the fly of his pants, “When I told you to take care of Acchan for me, I didn't quite have this in mind…”

“And why would we have to do what  _ you _  had in mind,” Sakurai retorted as he turned Taiji by the chin to face him before drawing him into a long sensual kiss, one eye open and looking back at Imai shuffling into a disinterested posture.

Breaking off the kiss, Taiji moved to mouth down Sakurai's neck and wrap his arms around him in support as Sakurai turned to steal his next kiss.

“You ran off with Kiyoshi without ever letting me know,” he pouted while combing his fingers through the middle man’s hair, “Thankfully I've had Maki and Taiji and Jake here to console me.”

Imai jeered at Sakurai shamelessly throwing himself at the musicians on the couch “Putting together an entire solo project is quite an elaborate excuse to have a bunch of orgies while I was away Acchan.”

“Well, I asked Hide to keep me company first but--” He interrupted himself with a moan as Jake licked a long stripe up his neck and Taiji bit down on an earlobe. Both men had their hands under Sakurai's shirt roaming aimlessly until all four settled at his chest. From the labored breathing and soft moans Imai guessed that they had both settled on playing with his nipples.

Dragging out the syllables of his name into a moan, Sakurai stretched one of his feet up against Maki’s chest, calling him to join in.

Nervous, Maki looked over at Imai, who waved a hand at him to go on while the other held up his patented stone BiTch face, elbow settled into the arm of the chair he was in.

Settling Sakurai's legs around himself, Maki leaned across Jake and began to unbutton Sakurai's shirt, hands trailing down until they rested on his hips. With deft hands Maki unbuckled Sakurai's belt and pulled the loose waistband down, underwear included.

One of Jake's hands slid down Sakurai's body, taking hold of the engorged erection at the end with a slight squeeze.

“Oh god yes,” Sakurai purred as he felt himself being dragged down across the couch, face first into the hardness of Taiji’s lap which he promptly nuzzled against while he felt one of them take his hand and place it around another hard dick. Feeling Maki's warm wet mouth over his own he cried out and thrusted involuntarily against him.

Imai folded his arms together, face expressionless as he watched the trio in front of him bring Sakurai into a frenzy of ecstasy with their hands and mouths as he desperately tried to reciprocate on whoever he could reach.

Taiji and Jake brought Sakurai back to sitting upright with a bit of a protest as Maki pulled his mouth away. All together they finished stripping the man on top of them before they re-positioned him into a kneeling position, head resting against the armrest of the sofa on Maki's side and backside exposed to the other two. Again, pairs upon pairs of hands descended onto Sakurai, caressing and stroking him as they roamed.

Attempting to gain some composure, Sakurai turned to look Imai in the eyes.“Imai,” he purred, “How are you enjoying this sh-- Oh god!” Sakurai cried out in surprise as he felt his hips lifted up followed by a hot wetness in between his legs stripe up in between his cheeks.

Burying his face into the armrest Sakurai continued to cry out as he tried to push back against the tongue invading him, but he was held steady by firm hands. After begging for more Sakurai was rewarded by one finger after another being plunged into him as the mouth the tongue belonged to moved aside, nibbling into the sensitive skin near his thighs.

The three men set to their own rythyms inside of Sakurai, and the sensation was so new and so intense all he could do was breathe in and out of his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut on his flushed face as he felt himself melt in their arms.

Feeling him relaxing under the force of pleasure he was receiving, the men slowly withdrew their fingers from his body with a weak protest from Sakurai as they did so. Again, picking him up into their arms like a lifeless doll, they turned him to face Jake as he was made to straddle over him, Jake holding him up steady by the hips. Clinging to Jake's shoulders he turned to look over his shoulder at Imai as Maki and Taiji gripped at his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and putting him on full display for the guitarist seated opposite of them.

“Oh god, Imai, I'm so close to coming. Please, please, I need to feel you inside me,” He beckoned with a sultry voice.

Imai laughed, loud and ugly, “What? And cut off your fuck buddies before they get to have some real fun with you? C’mon guys, I'm sure you've all been  _ dying _  to get off on him tonight!”

Taking the cue, Maki and Taiji released Sakurai and stood up, unbuckling and zipping and pushing down fabric until they were stripped below the waist. Jake shoved a confused looking Sakurai off the couch before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his face back to his already exposed erection.

“Don't be so shy Acchan. Show me the  _ real _  encore.”

Crying out as Jake gripped harder into his scalp, Sakurai was pushed into his dick, trying not to choke as it hit the back of his throat. Fresh tears stung his eyes as Jake took a firm grasp of his head with both hands as he roughly fucked his face into his lap. Sakurai began to  grow dizzy from the inability to draw a breath. Jake shoved him off soon after, and Sakurai was able to take a few ragged gasps of air before he was brought up to his knees for Taiji’s turn with him. This time, his head was held in place as Taiji thrusted into him instead, slower than Jake but feeling as if he was reaching further back into Sakurai’s mouth.

“Fuck, Sakurai, you feel so good,” Taiji gasped as he pushed himself in as far as he could before rolling his hips into his face.

The three men stood around Sakurai in a circle and took turns passing his bruised, saliva dripping mouth around like a cheap toy, eventually pulling his hands into it making sure they were all getting off at all times. Sakurai did his best to steal looks towards Imai to see his reaction and saw the man remained seated as he had been but with a bit of a sadistic smirk curving the side of his mouth. That Imai was going to sit back and watch as he was used helplessly brought the prickling heat of shame and arousal to face, as well as his dick, which he desperately craved for someone to touch.

He’d felt his lips go numb a while ago as they continued their assault, his scalp a dull pain from all of the pulling. Finally, his senses returned as a hot and bitter saltiness flooded his mouth and spilled out of the corner of his lips as the man inside of him, Taiji, yelled out above him as he orgasmed. Unceremoniously, Taiji pulled out of Sakurai’s mouth and flopped back onto the couch, panting and slicking back the long curls of his hair from his sweat-glistened face.

“Tsk tsk now Acchan, look at you making a mess! Maki, give him a hand so he doesn’t let that go to waste.”

As he helped Sakurai up to his feet, Maki rolled his eyes at Imai, amused at how many aspects of his life he was such a bossy bitch in. Gently, he wiped under Sakurai’s eyes with his thumbs before Jake stole him away, licking up the mess of spit and semen around Sakurai’s jaw and then tilting him into a long, deep kiss. Maki kneeled behind Sakurai, licking and sucking, making Sakurai pull away from Jake’s lips with a moan as they got him wet and ready.

“Bring him closer,” Imai said with a curved index finger calling them to him, “I want him to look at me while you guys fuck him to pieces.”

Bent over in front of Imai, hands grasping the chair arms, Sakurai found himself blushing again, face like an inferno as he began to turn his face to avoid his gaze, but the gentle touch of Imai’s fingers coaxed him to turn back and look his lover in the eye.

“Atsushi,” Imai playfully sang as he traced Sakurai’s face, “How can you be so brazen and shameless in front of a full theatre but so shy here?” Sakurai tried to respond, but the fingers working his ass open left him unable to form any intelligible words. He felt a hand steady his hip and he sucked in a breath in anticipation, letting it out in a long moan as he felt the fingers being replaced by something much larger.

“Do you like that Acchan? Does it feel good to be fucked in front of me?” Imai questioned while cupping Sakurai’s face in his hands to keep him from looking away as Jake began to thrust in and out at a steady pace. Tears brimmed his eyes again as he struggled with all of the emotion and sensations swirling within until a “yes” escaped his mouth.

“Well don’t tell  _ me _ , tell your friend Jake. Tell him what you want him to do to you.”

“Jake. Oh god, Jake… You feel so good. Please, fuck me harder. I… I want to feel you come inside of me please,” Sakurai cried out in pleasure as Jake began to pick up speed, thrusting into him hard enough that Imai had to plant his feet firmly on the floor to keep his chair from rocking back. Letting go with one hand, Imai moved to palm himself through the fabric of his pants, unable to keep stoic with Sakurai’s face twisting in a delicious agony in front of him as Jake buried himself deep within, filling Sakurai with his orgasm. Sakurai let out a whine as he felt cold and empty as Jake pulled out, and struggled to keep on his feet. His own erection free, Imai pumped his hand up and down the shaft while running his other hand soft and tender into Sakurai’s disheveled hair.

“Atsushi,” Imai spoke to the man in front of him as gently as he could without breaking character, “Atsushi, we can stop if you need to. Just say the words.” Sakurai shook his head no and straightened his legs as he continued to bend over, hands gripping the chair arms tighter as he waited for Maki. Sakurai realized he must have been shaking because he felt Maki’s hands smooth up and down either side of his spine, giving him a calm feeling. Maki exchanged glances with Imai before dipping a hand down Sakurai’s stomach towards his heavy erection.

Not missing a beat, Imai returned to the cruel mask he had been wearing since he stepped into the room.

“You know, this is pretty rude of you Acchan,” he spoke over Sakurai’s moans as Maki jerked him off with a firm twisting grip, “Maki’s here doing such a good job of taking care of you, and here you are making him fuck you last.”

“I’m s-sorry.”

“Are you? Are you  _ really? _  Maybe if you apologize good, he’ll fuck you like you want.”

Sakurai hung his head down, trying to fight the urge to come undone right there in Maki’s hands and find his words.

“Maki,” he gasped as his breathing grew ragged, “I’m sorry for making you w-wait. Please. I want you so bad. Please fuck me.” He sighed as he felt Maki move his hands back to his hips and braced as Maki entered, pushing himself inside until his hips were flush against Sakurai’s ass before he set into an excruciatingly slow pace that made Sakurai feel weak all over.

“When I heard you called on Maki while I was working with Kiyoshi, I asked him to take care of you for me. I didn’t expect him to  _ take care of you _  though,” Imai paused to kick off his shoes, “Was this how you planned to get back at me? Fucking my friend on tour,” he dragged a foot slowly up the inside of one of Sakurai’s legs, smiling as it made him moan louder, “Dry humping your band onstage with less shame than you did when we brought Issay on tour?”

“Imai!” Maki barked at him, recognizing the direction their role play was heading.

“What?” Imai asked with a faux innocence as he pushed his foot firmly into Sakurai’s erection, “I wasn’t ever that upset about it, anyways it was years ago,” he grabbed Sakurai by the chin again to pull him back to look into his red, teary eyes, “But don’t think this double standard doesn’t piss me off Acchan. Same with your jealousy.”

Sakurai felt Imai’s glare like it was boring a hole into his soul and found himself sobbing harshly as he reached his own climax, hot sticky liquid painting his abdomen and dripping onto Imai’s leg. He wasn’t sure if Maki was able to finish or not, only that he felt the last of his strength leave his body as Maki did as well. Imai slid down off his seat to catch the man in his arms, cradling his head under his chin as he rubbed his back in a long, slow circle in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’m so sorry,” Sakurai hiccuped between harsh body-rocking sobs, “Maimai, I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, hey. It’s alright.” Imai held Sakurai tighter and looked up at Maki. Scanning the rest of the view, Imai figured Jake and Taiji had already left to clean up as Maki was about to do himself. He asked for him to bring him a towel for Sakurai and himself as the man he was holding was leaving his sticky sweaty mess on himself as well.

“No, I really am sorry Hisashi! I just felt so hurt that you left without telling me… and then I started to think what would happen if you liked Lucy more… I got angry and wanted to show you that I didn’t need you!”

Sakurai’s words pierced at Imai like a dozen arrows, and he leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek, “And you don’t! Acchan, what I saw out there tonight was  _ incredible _ ! Honestly, I’m mad at myself now. How could I not be the one to bring that out of you? And that song, the Chopin one? Acchan,” he cradled Sakurai’s face again, this time to bring his own closer until they were forehead to forehead, “I just want to take you home and write so many songs for you… except.”

“Except?”

“I want your words to them. All your beautiful words.” With that, Imai tilted his head and met Sakurai’s for a loving kiss that lasted until they both felt a pile of towels being dumped over their heads.

“I fucking swear Imai. Next time you want to run off and do a side project you better make sure your house is in order first.” Maki stood over them, fully dressed again and peering down his nose at Imai, “I’m not sure I want to help stage… Whatever the hell this was again.”

Imai leered up at Maki as he gently cleaned off Sakurai with one of the towels, “Please. You had fun. You all had fun. Now go meet the rest of the crew at the afterparty, we’re going to need more time to get composed.” Imai laughed to himself as Maki rolled his eyes and walked out to catch up with Jake and Taiji.

“Imai, I’m so tired. Can we go back to the hotel instead?”

“Of course Acchan. Let’s get you cleaned up first though.”

“Imai?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, for tonight.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think I ever want to do it again however.”

Imai busted out laughing hysterically as he brought himself and Sakurai to their feet, “Me fucking either! That was too much trouble to set up, what a fucking pain! Now, how about a hot shower and then a soft bed?”

“Mm, that’s why I love you the most, my dear Maimai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> FYI I'm doing my part in shamelessly plugging the Buck-Tick Discord that I help mod: https://discord.gg/9M9hCjz
> 
> Come hang out and scream along with the crowd that gets to beta my filth!


End file.
